This invention relates to a tool for use in assisting in the opening and closing of boot latches and in carrying a pair of boots.
Quick release latches are commonly used on boots such as ski boots. These latches typically include a lever which tightens the boot around the foot. Consequently, to achieve closure, a certain degree of force is required to securely close the latch. Similarly, a corresponding amount of force must be achieved to overcome the holding force to release the latch.
Such latches are typically streamlined to reside close to the boot to avoid snagging on clothing or other items when in use, to prevent inadvertent opening. There is thus limited area available for gripping the lever, and the buckling operation can be difficult to perform. This can be complicated by other factors. For example, with ski boots, clogging with snow and ice, and the cold environment can make manipulation difficult.
Boots with these type of latches are usually special purpose boots such as ski boots which are designed for attachment to skis, and these must be carried to the ski area. These boots are large, somewhat heavy and cumbersome to carry, particularly when other equipment must be transported, i.e. skis, poles, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,035, a device for aiding in the opening and closing of boot buckles has an elongated member having a handle and a second end with a socket for receiving a part of a buckle tensioning lever. The socket is bifurcated and arcuately shaped. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,019 shows a tool for opening and closing boots that has a strap to assist in releasing the bindings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,642 describes a boot carrier using a double loop structure and a strap for looping around an arm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,501 describes a boot carrier having a U-shaped portion for carrying a pair of boots.
While various devices have been proposed, utilizing separate tools for latching, carrying boots, etc. is simply not practical for most skiers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for use in opening and closing boot latches that have a lever release mechanism.
It is a further object to provide a tool that is small, lightweight and easy to carry.
It is another object to provide a tool that has multiple functions, to conserve space and that is easy to use.
It is another object to provide a boot latch release tool also useful in carrying a pair of boots.
It is yet another object to provide a tool that is inexpensive to make.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a tool for use with a boot having at least one lever operated release mechanism, the tool comprising an elongated member having an opening at a forward end thereof to receive an end portion of a release lever therein, the member being substantially flat and tapering from the forward end to the rearward end thereof, flexible loop means engaged to the member and having a length sufficient to engage a release mechanism disposed on each of a pair of boots, the elongated member being a handle for carrying the boots.
Using the present invention, a single tool is useful for latching and unlatching a boot tensioning lever via the opening, with the tool used as well as a handle for carrying a pair of boots compactly, yet the tool is small enough to carry in a pocket.